moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zumbrunnen Brightstar
Appearance Despite the rather deary armour Zumbrunnen wears, he's actually a very cheery elf. Wearing his plate all day has given him quite the build, and while seen wearing casual clothing, his fit and muscular form is easily seen beneath the folds of cloth. On very rare occasions can this elf be seen frowning, nothing seems to be able to ruin his good mood. History Early Life Zumbrunnen was born in Suncrown Village, about 250 years ago to a proud family of Magisters. His father, Elanden Brightstar, and his mother, Yvlanden Brightstar came from two lesser family of mages that arranged their marriage for political power. While not classified as a Noble family, they still had a minor opinion in the Government, and since they lived away from the city, were connected with the common elf. He was taken care of well, his older brother, Yourvick Brightstar, having been born a hundred years before him, assisted his parents in taking care of the infant Zumbrunnen. Even though they were a century apart, the bond of brotherhood was strong, and the two enjoyed many years together. His Time in Dalaran After reaching the age of maturity for High Elves, Zumbrunnen was sent to Dalaran, his parents fervently hoping his not-yet unlocked mastery of the Arcane would be discovered in the city of mages. Unfortunately, this was to never happen. Zumbrunnen was born without the gift of the arcane arts, and struggled in mage schools. Barely graduating, Zumbrunnen went to the higher mage schools instead focusing on Alchemy, as Alchemists only needed to know rudimentary magics to brew potions and elixirs, the job was perfect for him. In this field he excelled, acing his courses and earning him the acknowledgment of not only his peers, but his superiors, and most valued to him, his parents. After graduating from the Dalaran school of Alchemy, Zumbrunnen returned home to Silvermoon, with welcome arms his family took them into his home, and for the first time in many years, he met his brother again, who had stayed in Silvermoon to train as a magister. While in different fields, the two helped each other immensely, and life seemed perfect... The Second War When the second war struck, Zumbrunnen's euphoria was shattered, delivering him into the harsh reality of war. When the news of Zul'jin's alliance with the Horde reached Silvermoon, panic spread through the streets. Preparations were made for a troll counter attack from their long-time enemies, the Amani Trolls. As Zumbrunnen was not a magister, but merely an Alchemist, he was drafted into Silvermoon's Army to begin training to defend his homeland. Considering it a great honour, he went willingly and did his best, but he was still far from prepared when the carnage arrived. When the Horde finally attack, the elves were ill-prepared for the onslaught of the trolls and their new allies. Zumbrunnen was placed on the front lines by a slight paperwork error, and watched in horror as he fought his best, but his comrades died around him, taking a mortal wound to his legs, Zumburnnen crawled away from the battleground, discovered by one of the priests, was quickly brought to the camp. By the time the human reinforcements had arrived, what is now the ghostlands had been ravaged by the Horde, the once-beautiful forests burnt to the ground. Leaving a scar upon not only the elven lands, but inside the elves themselves. The Third War Zumbrunnen never fully recovered from his leg wounds during the second war, the orc's axe tore the muscles right off of his bones, the battlefield priests were not prepared for such arduous healing, and could only attempt to regenerate the severe wounds. Crippled, Zumbrunnen was forced to quit the Silvermoon army and take up Alchemy again. Attempting to overcome his wounds, Zumbrunnen spent every day experimenting with potions, until the Third War struck. Without notice, Silvermoon was under siege again, but not by orcs, this time, by the horrendous undead, lead by Arthas. Seemingly betrayed by their allies, Silvermoon was easy prey to the assault, what is now Ghostlands was permanently changed, and it was at Suncrown village where Zumbrunnen's parents died. His parents, along with a few other surviving warriors and magisters from the second war were holding them off, but once the main force arrived, they decided to open a portal to the Quel'Danil lodge in The Hinterlands. Knowing the undead would use it to invade there as well, the warriors and magisters stayed behind to defend it until every being alive was through it, with a final wave goodbye, Zum's parents closed the portal, leaving all those that were spared to wonder their fates. The Rise of the Blood Elves Following the sacking of Silvermoon and the Sunwell's corruption, Zumbrunnen, as with every other elf, was left with the horrible realization that they were addicted to magic. Desperate for a cure, Zumbrunnen quickly signed up to join Kael'thas, knowing that his skills in Alchemy were necessary were they to ever find a cure. He followed unquestioningly as Kael's armies were mistreated by the humans, befriended by the Naga, allied with Illidan, and made their own home on Outlands. He never even questioned Illidan's methods, nor the sanity of Kael. When they advanced on Tempest Keep and captured M'uru, Zumbrunnen saw his calling, Blood Knightdom. He eagerly signed up to be imbued with the magic of the Naaru, and discovered that he felt as good as he had before the second war, the magic healed his leg wounds, he was finally of true use again. Not long after becoming a Blood Knight, Zumbrunnen discovered that his brother, Yourvick, was still alive. Having also joined Kael's army. he quickly went to confront him, hoping to suprise him with the good news, but as he tracked down Yourvick, he began to hear rumors of an uprising, a faction within the Army wanted to rebel and join the surviving Dreanei in Shattrath. Zumbrunnen pushed the rumors aside until he finally did locate his brother, in a meeting with other who were planning the Cou, in a fit of rage and grief, knowing his own brother wanted to ruin the peace he had finally found, he dragged him into the middle of their encampment in Netherstorm, and slew him. Yourvick however, was not unprepared, fearing his discovery he had prepared a spell, but he did not expect his own brother to be the one to track him down, so he fumbled it. His intention was to destroy the mind of whomever killed him, instead, he merely damaged Zumbrunnen's. Joining the Scryers Attempting to recover from his brother's assault, Zumbrunnen was slipping in and out of a coma, it was at this time, a member of the rebellion confronted him. Having been in on Yourvick's plan, she was a female Blood Knight, and had secretly had emotions for Zumbrunnen for quite some time. Finally getting to meet him, she helped him recover from the event, but her intentions weren't purely good, she began to plant whispers of doubt in his mind, until he eventually joined the Scryers. When they finally did rebel, Zumbrunnen was one of the higher ranking officers that marched to Shattrath, went to one knee and begged for acceptance. Having succeeded in their rebellion, the Scryers happily took one of the rises of Shattrath for their own use. It was during this time, Zumbrunnen, still confused from Yourvick's attack, met the Dreanei. At first, they rejected him, he couldn't understand why, he had never done anything to hurt them, or had he? Seeking an audience with A'dal, Zumbrunnen knelt in front of the Naaru and began to pray. For a month he arrived every day to the center of Shattrath and prayed to A'dal for wisdom, understanding and forgiveness. And eventually, it was granted. Zumbrunnen heard a gentle voice in his mind, not of the Naaru, but of the Light. Quickly learning all he could about it, he engaged in conversations with the few Dreanei that would even give him a second glimpse. Rumors spread amongst his kin, labeling him as the "Crazed, Light-blinded fool." But it was the opposite for the Dreanei, they began to accept him, his pure zeal and acceptance of the Light's ways gained him quick favor with them and the Naaru. Recent History After befriending the Dreanei and Naaru, Zumbrunnen cut all ties with the Scryers, he was confronted by the woman that had helped him recover. They spoke in secret outside of Shattrath, and in a rage, she attacked Zumbrunnen. Defending himself for what seemed like an eternity, she slipped and impaled herself on her own sword. Instantly thinking it was his own fault, Zumbrunnen gave her a proper burial, and slipped off into the rebuilt Silvermoon, claiming a new identity. And to this day that is where he lives. Gaining new friends and allies on occasion, his cheery attitude daunted by nothing save the most extreme of situations. Category: Horde Category: Horde Paladin Category: Blood Elf